Project Abstract The purpose of this FOA is to establish or enhance State and Territory Produce Safety Programs to encourage the safe production of fresh fruits and vegetables and to promote compliance with the requirements of FDA's Regulation ?Standards for the Growing, Harvesting, Packing, and Holding of Produce for Human Consumption? (commonly referred to as the Produce Safety Rule). Improving produce safety will help Federal, State, and Territory authorities better direct their food safety and regulatory activities at reducing foodborne illness hazards. The Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) is eligible to apply for this Cooperative Agreement. The funding provided under this Cooperative Agreement will be used to minimize the risk of serious adverse health consequences or death from consumption of contaminated produce. The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has established science-based minimum standards for the safe growing, harvesting, packing, and holding of produce, meaning fruits and vegetables grown for human consumption and FDA is establishing these standards as part of the implementation of the FDA Food Safety Modernization Act. To achieve the realities contemplated by this new legislation, a new level of cooperation between Federal, State, and Territorial regulatory and food safety produce entities is required. Over the course of this five-year cooperative agreement MDA will work with FDA to develop infrastructure to operate a Produce Safety Program in Minnesota, education for growers and regulators, technical assistance to growers, and develop an inventory program capable of sharing data with the FDA and other jurisdictions. MDA will also develop a regulatory Produce Safety Inspection, Compliance and Enforcement Program. During Year 1 of the cooperative agreement MDA will conduct a jurisdictional self-assessment, establish the authority to conduct Produce Safety Inspections, develop an inventory of farms selling covered produce, develop program infrastructure and conduct strategic planning. Year 2 of the cooperative agreement will involve the evaluation and development of educational, outreach and technical assistance materials for the produce industry and regulators in Minnesota as well as the initial stages of development of a regulatory Produce Safety Inspection Program. Years 3 through 5 of the cooperative agreement will continue the work started in Years 1 and 2. 625 Robert Street North . St. Paul, MN 55155-2538 . 651-201-6012 www.mda.state.mn.us In accordance with the Americans with Disabilities Act, this information is available in alternative forms of communication upon request by calling 651-201-6000. TTY users can call the Minnesota Relay Service at 711. The MDA is an equal opportunity employer and provider.